


Family bonding (The Cookie Project)

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Olicity + William spend their night inside, making cookies and playing games.





	Family bonding (The Cookie Project)

A fun activity about learning -- and wanting cookies -- can easily turn into   
a Master Chef episode when Oliver enters the kitchen.

There's matching aprons, separate mixing bowls and spoons, and you're not allowed to eat any of the cookie dough  
because "Raw eggs can kill you".

Maybe he was right on different bowls and spoons while  
getting it all ready to combine.  
And the matching aprons were ridiculously adorable.  
But no cookie dough?

They had like 5 pounds of it sitting in front of them and they couldn't touch any of it?

 

Felicity skipped up between Oliver and William and joined them in making the cookie shapes.  
She'd had a few glasses of wine so Oliver watched carefully what shapes she decided to mold.

She leaned closer to William, eyeing Oliver and the bowl of cookie dough.  
"If we get covered in it, he can't stop us from licking our fingers."  
She whispered even though Oliver was 5 inches away.

"I will buy you edible cookie dough, stay away from my bowl."  
Oliver lifted the bowl out of reach for both of them but sat it back in the same place a second later.

"There's edible cookie dough?"  
William looked at Oliver, in shock that this wasn't already brought into their house.

"Oliver is usually against anything fun-"

"Unhealthy-"

"Like I said... He doesn't even let me get the really salty potato chips anymore."  
Felicity placed a human shaped cookie cutter on the baking tray.  
"What colors of frosting do we have?"  
She looked at William, he was with her when they bought all the ingredients.

William glanced over across the counter, looking towards the pack of food coloring sitting beside the white frosting.  
"All of them."

Felicity leaned forwards to see for herself.  
"Sweet! Who wants a cookie Green Arrow?"

Oliver sighed.  
"No one."

"Fine, who wants a cookie Mayor Queen?"

"Stick with the Green Arrow."

Felicity nodded.  
"That's what I thought!"

They all finished filling the tray up and put it in the oven.  
Oliver...Oliver put it in the oven.  
The other two had left him for their fighting game.

 

William sat on the stool in front of the tv in the living room, Oliver and Felicity sat on the couch.  
Felicity leaned on the side of it, sometimes Oliver wondered if Felicity was playing with William or if he was playing with her.  
She was very competitive.  
He knew this, he's seen her be competitive but never against a kid while playing a game.

Sara brought them the game while visiting for the holidays, she'd said it was custom made.  
They didn't really know what she meant by that until they played it.

Apparently Gideon is extremely talented in Game design because every one of the characters were them.  
Team Legends.  
Team Flash.  
Team Supergirl.  
Team Arrow.

Sara mentioned not wanting to add in actual bad guys, but it was in the original design.

Felicity played mostly as Black Canary.  
Shooting lasers, cool power moves, easy to control.

William would switch between every character, not wanting to choose The Flash _every time_.  
Oliver would like to think it's because he's finally realizing he's not that great.  
But it's because he doesn't want to hurt his dad's feelings.

 

This round was their last before the cookies were cool and they could frost them.

Oliver told them to switch it up because Felicity was on her 4th win as the Black Canary , they decided to humor him.  
"I can win as anyone." Felicity stated, leaning back into her seat.

"What about dad?"  
Will looked back at Felicity.

Felicity sighed.  
"Don't make me."

"Ouch."

"It's not that...it's just..."  
Felicity sighed again, selecting the Green Arrow as her character.  
"You can't be anyone with powers."

"That's like everyone cool though!"

"Ouch, again."

William looked at his dad.  
"You know I'm right."

"Be Thea."  
Felicity suggested.

"Fine."

They started their match and arrows went flying.  
It was pretty much neck and neck until the cooling timer went off and distracted Felicity long enough for Will to use his last power move.  
When Felicity turned back, it was over.

The words "Speedy Wins" displaying across the screen.

Felicity put her controller on the coffee table, Will did the same.  
"I may have lost but I lost with honor."

"You lost to a girl half your size."

"Speedy's tougher than Green Arrow."

"They're the same."

"I've seen T and your dad go head to head, believe me, she's tougher."  
Felicity stood up and walked to the kitchen, William following behind her.

"I went easy on her because she's half my size and my little sister."  
Oliver stated, putting together the different colors of frosting.

"Sure...So when she knocked you on your ass-"

"I was caught off-guard."

"Okay...Whatever you say."  
She winked at William.

Oliver handed her a packet of food coloring.  
"Will you just mix?"

 

After about 5 minutes of mixing the frosting and food coloring,   
10 to put the frosting into icing tubes,   
and 25 to actually ice the cookies, they were done.

They ended up with 12 Team Arrow-Themed cookies,  
mostly Green Arrow, Spartan, and Overwatch.

6 animal cookies.

4 sports related.

and 2 computers.

Their kitchen was destroyed.  
They were all covered in icing.  
Oliver was left to clean up that mess while they cleaned off themselves.  
And half the cookies were eaten before bed.

But it was family bonding.  
And Oliver would gladly clean up the destroyed kitchen by himself every night   
if it made them happy.

But they better not expect this every night.  
Because it was extremely unhealthy and he's making veggie wraps for a snack tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't watch the episode.  
> But I saw a gif set and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen.  
> I've wanted to do this since I saw the gif set but it was 3am and I was supposed to be asleep


End file.
